


Lost Music

by ShadowOfA_frostwolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Memories, but not really, fluff-ish, no right way to describe this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfA_frostwolf/pseuds/ShadowOfA_frostwolf
Summary: When a mission goes wrong, Amelie has suspicions that Gabe is up to something, though she doesn't know what. It turns out to be something she's kept hidden inside for a long time, something both her and Gabe have tried to forget many times over.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Kudos: 2





	Lost Music

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written a fanfic, so I'd really appreciate feedback, whether its in the form of comments or kudos. I didn't really revise this much except for a quick edit, but either way I hope you enjoy! (Also I have no idea how to post this thing so... if it looks really weird that's why)

The familiar calmness that came before each mission might’ve been soothing to any other person besides Amelie. She wanted to feel nervousness, a rush of adrenaline or even fear, but she remained docile, perhaps a little disappointed when she’d been told the facility would be almost deserted and easy to get into. The mission was supposed to be simple: break into the lab, find Moira the equipment she needed and get out. Easy, right? Even Amelie couldn’t have predicted what happened next. It had been a blur of rapid action, wailing alarms and flashing lights, the team had barely escaped with their lives and as Moira had put it, “The building was almost completely empty, how could you have possibly been loud enough to alert the ONE employee still there?” To which Amelie and Gabe had both shared a look, knowing one or the other would end up reprimanding a certain purple-haired annoyance. A look of frustration crossed Gabe’s face as he was reminded of their failure and he stalked out of the debriefing room, letting the heavy metal door slam shut behind him. Amelie was surprised at his anger, it had been one small mission, it wasn’t even connected to Sombra’s conspiracy theory which was growing on Amelie as the puzzle pieces started to fit. Even as it was uncovered, there was always some secret and she suspected that Gabe’s had to do with the company they’d been stealing from. Either way, Amelie was tired from the long day and decided she’d ask Sombra to research the company’s owner later.

Trying and failing to ignore the depressingly bleak walls of her empty room, Amelie almost failed to notice the soft noise of a door squeaking open a few feet away from her own. It was almost twelve at night now, and with Gabe’s sudden reaction still on her mind, she decided to check it out just in case. Creeping out of her room, she followed the noise of heavyset footfall into the kitchen where a voice caught her off guard. “Amelie, whatcha doing up, couldn’t sleep?” Asked a bleary-eyed Sombra who was currently huddled around a steaming mug. Frustration flew through Amelie as she heard the footsteps stop abruptly at the sound of talking, damn it Sombra. She glared down at the young woman before carefully backing up and using Sombra’s voice saying, “Jeez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” to mask the sound of her own footfall. She froze up when the sound stopped again, rethinking her suspicion. She’d been jumpy lately since she’d been caught off guard at the lab, maybe the footfall was from someone else on the base. She wouldn’t be surprised, and yet how loud the sound was suggested it was Gabe, an entirely different question. She scoffed quietly at her self-doubt, she was built to be cautious, she was just doing her job. Smirking in the dark at the corrupt justification, Amelie began to follow the trail. Gabe led her through the streets and to a neighborhood of large mansion-sized houses. She carefully traced Gabe’s steps to one of the smaller houses, sitting alone atop a hill. The streets were cold with sharp winds, making her regret coming out here. Looking closer at the house, it seemed abandoned, covered in dust and broken down as if no one had been there in a long while. She picked the lock with precise movements and almost immediately, the sound of haunting music and the softened click of white and black keys fills Amelie’s ears. Someone is playing the piano, and she knows who. She’s seen Gabe drumming his fingers against air when he’s stressed, ghosting songs with careful finger movements. She recognizes the song once she drifts further inside, tracking the sound through maze-like halls, it’s Beethoven, Moonlight Sonata. The quiet melody fills her and the memory brings tears. Her mind drifts back to Chateau Guillard, ballet lessons with her teacher correcting every inch of movement. She had been a natural. Amelie feels herself drifting into the room, her muscle memory picking up the movements, twisting and turning with each accent of the music. When they’re done, they refuse to acknowledge each other’s presence, locking the painful memories back up where they belong. Amelie is fine with this, as she sinks into her bed, she knows that she will open them up next time to the sound of Swan Lake.

  
  



End file.
